


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by JensonLevi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Alex and Desmond get into a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ABUSE AMONG OTHER THINGS RELATED TO THAT TOPIC, I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS FIC  
> A fluff between Desmond-The-Moon-Bear and Alex
> 
> Please I am begging you guys to leave requests for me. I have been given, what, two, requests. So please! I am begging you! Please request thing's for me to write. Ship, what happens in it and weather or not it is fluff or smut!
> 
> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!
> 
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue

Alex lay on their bed. He was against his pillows, lamp on, book in hand. His eye's were glued to the page. "Finally, the last chapter!" He thought to himself. His eye's searched the page, his mind telling him the story, the chilling details sending a cold shiver down his spine. His arms dotted with goose flesh.

Non of his attention was on the man next to him. Desmond pouted. For the passed two weeks Alex had not done anything with Desmond. He gets home from work, picks up his book. He eats his meal as fast as humanly possible, goes back to reading. Takes a shower, reads while he is waits for the water to heat.

Desmond puffs out his cheeks. He was getting rather tired of this behavior. He had been ignored to a point where he was almost ready to walk out the door and never look back. Although that would be very dramatic, if Alex was busy reading and not being with his partner, it won't matter. He wouldn't take any notice. Desmond closed his eye's, thinking of what he is to do about his one-sided lover's quarrel.

"Alex," Desmond said. No response. "Alex." He said louder. Again, no response. "Alex, answer me goddamn it!" Desmond snapped.

"What! You fucking clingy fuck!" Alex yelled. He 'dog eared' his page before slamming the book onto their bed. "For fuck sake's, I can not deal with how much you want to be around me! Seriously every damn day you are hounding me, wanting constant attention! Just leave me be for one fucking day!"

"You have been alone for two fucking weeks! I understand that you are a completion-est, but you have not been acting like a normal human being! You haven't been sleeping or eating like normal. You are worrying me so fucking much! But if you really feel like that I guess you can just get the fuck out of my apartment!" Alex blinked twice. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Two weeks? He had been neglecting the one person he had fought so hard to get... for two weeks.

"Oh? Let's say you do through me out? Who are you going to go to? Shaun? News flash, you two broke up four years a-"

"We are nothing but good friends!" Desmond retaliated.

"What ever." Alex rolled over, his muscles tightened, making him look angrier than he was already.

Desmond got off of their bed with a huff. He left into the living room. Desmond was close, oh so close, to leaving. He took his phone off of it's charger and walked onto the balcony. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cold December night air. His breath came out in a mist. December the twenty-fourth was just about over. It was eleven fifty seven at night. Three minutes until Christmas. Great. He was considering breaking up with his boyfriend of one-and-a-half years on a day that is suppose to be shared with your loved ones.

He looked at his screen, biting his lip in consideration. Desmond unlocked it to see his background. A picture or him and Alex. Desmond was on top of Alex. Both shirtless and kissing. The photographer got Alex to undress Desmond to where is jeans were just below his butt. They were happy when that photo was taken. The two of them had been together for a year and Desmond insisted they have pictures taken to commemorate there mile stone.

But that was then, and this is now. They don't do anything special like that anymore. Alex doesn't do anything to surprise Desmond after a long day at work or on days of romance. Desmond and Alex for the past four months began to move farther and father apart. These passed two weeks just solidified that they were close to being no longer Alex and Desmond <3 to now being Alex and Desmond.

Tapping his contacts application, Desmond found Shaun's name in the mist of colleagues, friends and family. He debated whether or not he should call, but made his decision quickly. The phone made it's sound effects of dialing before ringing. It only took a few seconds for him to pick up his telephone.

"What is it Desmond?" Shaun asked. He was still on his computer. He was busy making hacking into Obstargo's security.

"I..I need to talk to you. Don't be mad that it's about Alex." Desmond said. He sat down against the railing on the metal and cement balcony. He felt warm salty tears well in his eyes. His arms were cold, his tears felt like they were freezing in his lashes.

"It's alright Desmond. Just let it out." Shaun sounded concerned. After they broke up, Shaun was bitter but eventually they worked things out and became friends once again. They often went to pubs or just watched movies on netflix late at night.

"Okay... I think I should leave him. He hasn't payed attention to anything but his book for the passed two weeks. He wouldn't talk to me, he hardly showered-and when he did it was jump in, stand there for a minute then get out. When we ate he would inhale it and just get back to the book. He snaps at me when I try to talk to him, he pushes me off of him when I want to kiss or even attempt some sort of intimacy. " Desmond was feeling himself growing too emotional. He felt like he was being needy, like a child when their friend hadn't invited them over to play.

"I see. Well, maybe you should just give him some space. Come here for a few day's and let this whole thing blow over." Shaun suggested. He rested his chin on his hand as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea. I'll see you soon." Desmond wiped the gliding tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Thank you Shaun." The two of them hung up the phone and Desmond went inside. He could hear Alex's snore's. It pained him to leave Alex, but he needs to let thing's cool down.

Desmond quietly tip-toed into their bedroom and grabbed his duffel bag. He shoved a few pairs of jeans, shirts, socks and boxers inside of it and slung it over his shoulder. He put on his shoes. He looked over his shoulder toward their shared bedroom. The lamp was still on. He could see Alex reach across the bed over onto his side. Desmond grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Tears still slid down his tanned cheeks. He just wiped them away as fast as possible so no people that were out-and-about could see them.

After a while Desmond made it to Shaun's apartment door. He knocked twice on the wood. The brunet lad opened the entrance for the other. "Merry Christmas, Desmond." He said softly, smiling to try to lighten the mood for his best friend.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Desmond said sadly. Shaun brought the boy into his arms, hugging him. Desmond nodded slightly to let him know he was okay.

Shaun let him inside the duplex. They sat on the couch for a while, no words exchanged between them. Desmond took his bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the ground at the side of the couch. Shaun didn't know what to do. Desmond had come to him, eye's red and puffy. He knew how much Desmond loved Alex, and yet, Alex had the audacity to do this to the poor boy. It made his blood boil. Deep down, Shaun knew that he couldn't have Desmond again, no matter how much he wanted him. He knew it was his fault they broke up, he was the one who had ended the relationship. He could have given anything to change that.

"Desmond, why don't you go lay in my bed. I'll take the couch. You need to sleep and I need to finish doing some work." Desmond nodded, not really wanting to make Shaun sleep on the uncomfortable sofa. Both of them had woken up one time or another with aching backs because of that couch.

"How about you finish working then come to your bed. We can share, I don't mind." And with that, Desmond got off of the couch and went into the bedroom. The thought of sharing a bed again excited Shaun.

Sleep didn't come easy to Desmond. When he closed his eyes, he could see a frantic Alex, searching for him or at the very least a note telling him where his boyfriend had gone, even at text when he woke up telling him where Desmond is would be great, but he would have received neither.

Shaun joined Desmond in his bed after a few hours. He wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to cox him into sleep. "Des-Des, please get some sleep. I know this is hard on you, but you have to let thing's settle down." He pulled Desmond into his chest and kissed his forehead. Desmond began to sob. Shaun whispered comforting words to the man. This was enough for him for now.

Once Desmond calmed down, Shaun was able to convince him to sleep. He took Desmond's phone away from him, hiding it in his bedside table.

~Alex~

Alex slowly arose from his slumber. A haze of sleep fogged his mind. Desmond was out of bed before him as usual. Desmond's side of the bed was a mess. Nothing out of the ordinary. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He did his thing, washed his hands and brushed his teeth.

Once he opened the door to the bathroom, he knew something was wrong. Desmond is usually in the kitchen making something for them to eat. If he was done making the meal he would be waiting at the table or come to wake Alex up, but he was not at the table nor did he wake him up. Alex turned the corner. The tree was not lite, presents still under it, and there was no Desmond in the room.

A wave of anxiety washed over him. He knew he should have done something when he heard the patio doors open, when he heard Desmond's shaking voice speak to someone on the phone, when he heard 'I'm thinking about leaving him'. But he did nothing, just closed his eyes and ignore the love of his life. It was all a haze. The second he thought he heard something, he should have done something. He knows it was his fault. Who's else could it be?

Alex picked up his phone. No texts, no missed calls, no voice messages. This was so unlike Desmond. He always told Alex where he was going if he left the apartment with out him.

Alex pushed the keys on the dial pad frantically. He was so worried that something was wrong. What if he was kidnapped. No, there would be signs of struggle come where. Murderer? Nope! No body. Then what? The phone pressed against his ear. The ringing went on for several second, but some one picked up. A man with a fairly heavy British accent.

"Hello?" He said, obviously just waking up.

"What the fuck are you doing with Desmond's phone!" Alex was beyond pissed. Not only was it another man in the line, but he same British Bastard Desmond threatened to go to.

"Listen, Alex, Desmond came to me when he needed me. He is sleeping at the moment so please, wait a while and maybe he will call you back." Alex could just tell there was a smirk on Shaun's face.

"Fuck. You." Alex spat before hanging up.

Alex fell to the hard wood floor. He couldn't believe that this was true. He was distrait. Desmond, his little moon bear, had left to his ex. Salty tears streamed down his face. He was alone. It's Christmas day, and his boyfriend is with some one he should have cut all ties with.

~Desmond~

Desmond was cuddled on the couch next to Shaun. Shaun would never tell anyone how good it felt to have Desmond in his arms again. Desmond's hand was curled against Shaun's chest, his head resting on his shoulder. He was welcomingly warm. The two of them have no recollection as to why they broke up anymore, and just brush it off as lost history, a chapter they do not need to cross as there is no records or clues about it.

"Shaun, do you think that I am doing the right thing? Keeping my distance from him?" Desmond asked, his head tilted up to look into Shaun's eyes.

"I don't know Desmond," Shaun replied, "are you happy with the relationship? Does he please you? Does he make you feel weak in the knee's or make you feel so happy you could explode?"

"He used to... Now I don't know how I feel about him. I don't know if I want to stay with him, or if I need to just break up with him." He said, nuzzling back into the man's side.

~Alex~

The tears just wouldn't stop streaming down his face. Here he though that everything was fine. He had just a messed up, that's all. Just a little mistake. But because of that mess up, he is paying for it. He no longer had his lover next to him on a day that he was planing on making the best day of Desmond's life.

They had known each other for many years. They had been friends before Desmond had fallen for the British Bastard, they were friends when Shaun broke his heart. It was Alex that mended his shattered heart and it was Alex that was the person who had been there for Desmond when Shaun wasn't. They were so close it was almost like they were in a relationship already, and when they did become boyfriends nothing really changed, only that they eventually started living together, slept in the same bed and showered together.

For Alex it was more than just an expansion on their relationship. To him it was the world. He wanted his heart to his chest, his lips pressed to his neck. He wanted to kiss Desmond like he was loved, to make him see just how much he is loved. When he and Desmond made love for the first time, it was like he fell in love with him all over again. He longed to touch Desmond's skin and run his hands through his short hair or smell the cheap aftershave he insisted on wearing.

It was to much to bare! Alex got up from his position on the floor and into the bedroom for fresh cloths. Once finished, he pulled on his Vans and a pull over sweater, grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Alex tapped his pocket to be sure that he still had the important item there.

Alex raced down the car filled streets. His legs took him down the side walks and passed people who gave him odd stares. Most of them probably have never experienced what Alex feels on the daily. They have never been so nervous that they fell over on their first date. They didn't have their hearts skip a beat when their partner smiled or called them cute for doing something as simple as drawing a heart in the air and write 'forever' in the center when they had to leave for a period of time. They probably never thought that one hour away from that person was like being tortured.

After what felt like running across the entire city, getting dressed up for nothing, Alex made it to the door of the man that could potentially take his Moon Bear from him. He pounded his fist into the wooden door. His sweat covered shirt stuck to his body, he felt embarrassed about his appearance and what he was about to do.

When the door finally opened, Shaun was at the door. "What do you want?" He spat. He gave a glare that just sent a shiver up his spine. His stare told many things, all telling Alex to leave.

"Please, let me speak with him. It will only take a few moments." Alex pleaded. Shaun looked him up and down, obviously disgusted with the sweat drenched man.

"You have one minute. I will be timing you." He growled. He let Alex in the door and called Desmond from the living room. His hair was sticking up in all directions, dark bags under his red eyes. He looked drained.

Desmond froze as he seen Alex standing in the porch area. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Please come closer." Alex was ready to drop. The tanned boy hesitated. When Desmond got a little less than three feet away from him, Alex fell onto one knee. He pulled out a black velvet box and held it up to his boyfriend.

"I don't care if you think we are drifting apart. You are my one and only. I know I haven't been the best person to be with in the passed few weeks, maybe even more than just that." He opened the lid to the box. "But I need to be with you. I need you to keep me alive. You made me so nervous, even before we started dating, that I was ready to fall at your feet and tell you how much I love you. Please forgive me for being a giant idiot, and marry me?" Alex finished his speech and looked into Desmond deep chocolate eyes.

"Y-yes." With the murmur of the one word, Alex sprang to his feet, capturing the darker boys lips with his. They held onto one another for what felt like hours. Not letting go.

"I guess that this little lovers spat is over?" Asked Shaun.

"Yes, British Bastard," Alex replied, still attached to Desmond. "Desmond, get your bag, we're going home." He kissed his nose. Never had he been so happy. And just when he least expected it, his knee's gave away and he fell to the floor, just like their first date.

 

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

 

"I don't care if you think we are drifting apart. You are my one and only. I know I haven't been the best person to be with in the passed few weeks, maybe even more than just that." He opened the lid to the box. "But I need to be with you. I need you to keep me alive. You made me so nervous, even before we started dating, that I was ready to fall at your feet and tell you how much I love you. Please forgive me for being a giant idiot, and marry me?" Alex finished his speech and looked into Desmond deep chocolate eyes. 

"No." Desmond said, folding his arms across his chest, feeling extremely self conscious.

"W-why?"

"You pushed me too far. Even before the last two weeks, you were neglectful, disrespectful. You hurt me in ways I never thought possible."

Shaun came to his side, smirking. He wrapped his arm around Desmond's body, pulling him in. "Get lost, Mercer." He closed the door and kissed Desmond passionately.


End file.
